Dance Of Love
by Music-Blossom
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been enmies since Jr.Kindergarden. What will happen when they end up falling in love with eachother.RATED FOR LANGAUGE


Kagome Higurashi was her name.She had beautiful jet black hair that fell a few inches above her elbow.Her mud brown eyes were irresistable.She was 17 turning 18 October 27 and in her final year of high school along with her best friends.She was a spitfire but also sweet.Not many people knew she was a dancer and she loved to sing her heart out. ..only her friends. She didn't have alot of friends in fact she only had two.Sango Taiya and Rin Umiko. Sango had dark brown hair that ened at her waist. She was already 18.Her bithday was August13.She had brown eyes that were lighter than Kagome's but darker than Rin's.Rin's eyes were a bit of a milk chocolate and her hair raven colored hair that stopped two inches past her shoulder.Rin was turning 17 March 8. Rin skipped a grade with Inuyasha.The trio may have not had alot of friends but they cetainly had many rivials.

Kagome has always been enimes(sp?!) with Sesshomaru Takahashi and his entire crew.Sesshomaru took on the appearence of his father. Tall (6"1") ,muscular but not the type of muscular that his veins pop out. He had long silver hair that contrasted with his gorgeous golden eyes.He had magenta markings that were on his cheek and some on his wrist.He turned 18 September 26.Sesshomaru was stubborn and had a cold deamnor.To sum up his appearence he looked like a god.His grilfriend Kagura never liked Kagome.He would always try to deny that he was attracted to Kagome. Sesshomaru was a full dog demon unlike his younger half brother,Inuyasha.Inuyasha was 6 ft and was truning 17 November 16. His girlfriend Kikyou hated Rin. Inuyasha had adorable little dog ears on the top of his ears that Rin couldn't resist.Inuyasha couldn't deny that Rin was beautiful.

Miroku Houshi was the prevert of the group.He had ocean blue eyes that looked great with his dark brown hair.There was no doubt he liked Sango..and that Sango liked him even though she did deny it.He was already 18,his birthday Oct. 20. Kouga Long was turning 18 January 30.He had long brown hair that was usually in a ponytail.His cystal blue eye were easy to read.It was obvious that Kouga like Kagome and it was even more obvious that Kagome wasn't interested..well to everyone but Kouga.Kouga was wolf demon that looked pretty normal.Hiten Haaski was a thunder demon.He was shorter than everyone else in the group.His light brown hair was similar to his eyes,a light brow color.Hiten had just turned 17 July 3.

Kagura Himo,Sesshomaru's girlfriend,was going to be 18 September 30.She had short brown hair with deep,red eyes.She didn't like Kagome at the least.Kagura was a wind demon.She was very slutty and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents didn't like her one ounce.Inuyasha didn't even like her.She knew and didn't care.Kagura's goal was to get into Sesshomaru's pants and become his mate...for money purposes.Her best friend Kikyou Himko was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Kikyou was slutty as well maybe not so much but she was. Kikyou was distant but could talk to Inuyasha and Kagura. Kikyou had dark black hair that ended her waist. Her Dark Chocolate eyes matched her personality.

Yura Ling was IN LOVE WITH MIROKU. Shocking right!She had short black hair what ended just at her shoulder and red eyes.

Monday September 29.Kagome woke up at 6:30 groaning.

"Ugh i hate Mondays." She said softly to herself.Searching through her closet she finally found what she was going to wear. Grabbing a pair of purple skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top she raced downstairs.She grabbed a banana and raced outside to see Sango's red vovo pull into the driveway. Jumping in the backseat since Rin was in the passenger seat,Kagome greeted them.

"Hey guys." Kagome said sleepily putting on her seat belt and adjusting her backback.

"Hey Kagantor" was Rin's energetic response,turing around as much as she could to see Kagome.Kagome flashed her a warm smile. Rin returned the favor.

"Hey whats up" Sango said enthusiastically.

" 'Gome do you think my skirt matches my shirt?" Rin asked. She was wearing a pink,black,and white plaid skirt with a white short sleeve shirt with a black skull on it. On the top the of the skull's head was a Pink bow.

"Yes! You look amazing as usual." Kagome said tieing her black low top converse.Sango eyed Rin before it finally clicked.

"Why Rin? Trying to impress a certain sommmeeone? Do you know his name Kag?" Sango said playfully giving it a lot of thought.Kagome decided to play along.

"Yeah Sango i think it was something like Vinuyasha?...NO..WAIT I GOT IT INUYAUSHA!" Kagome said laughing with Sango.Rin scowled them hashly.

"You shouldn't be talking SANGO! YOU TOTALLY WORE THOSE CAPRICS TO SHOW OFF YOU SEXY LEGS TO MIROKU." Rin said playfully to Sango.

"Yeah i know Rin. She soo wants Miroku." Kagome said just as playfully.Kagome and Rin were laughing so hard they thought they would burst.. Sango glared at Kagome through the mirror.

" Says the girl who thinks Sesshomaru is a GOD!!" Sango said this time laughing at Kagome's shock-written face.

"I do not think he's a god!" Kagome lied before adding in her head._'But i do think he's sexy-wait no!!Kagome you hate Sesshomaru'_

**_"You want Sesshomaru. you would love to be his girlfriend." a voice said._**

_**'**who are you?"_

_"**IM YOU!! IM YOUR CONSCIENCE"**_

"_O WELL HI. BUT YOUR WRONG I DON'T WANT SESSHOMARU AND I ..I.."_

**_"and you do want him and you want to be his "_**

_"it doesn't matter EVEN IF I DID LIKE HIM he hates me and he would never date me"_

**_"Don't be so sure of yourself.."_**

_"what do you mean?"_

**_"you will see in time. goodbye."_**

_"wait!!"_

**silence**

_"Ugh!!"_

"KAGOME!!" Rin's yelling pulled Kagome out of her thoughts with herself. She jerked her head towards Rin.

"Hmm?" was all Kagome could do.

"I _said..._ Why aren't you going to a dance school. you would be great at it and i know you! You need to embrace that fire inside of you" Sango said cheerfully. Kagome's eyes soften.

"Guys.Those schools take the best of the best and besides I have to find the fire inside me before i embrace it."Kagome said gently getting out the car and walking towards the school as Rin followed her since Sango was parking the car.

"Kagome you have to be more confident." Rin said her voice hard but her eyes reflected softness.Kagome just ignored the comment even though she new it was true.Sango ran up to them quickly which was shocking since she wore wedged heals.

They walked up the steps only to be encountered with Sesshomaru and his gang.Kagome looked the other way to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well if it isnt our number one targets." Sesshomaru said coldly glancing at Kagome only to have a single thought race through his head.

"_whats wrong with her. what happened? dammit Sesshomaru you can careless about what happens to her!"_

_"**thats what you think" a voice said **_

_"and who the hell are you?!"_

**_"Im your conscience..and you care about Kagome thats why your concerned about her." it relpied_**

_"well your obviously your delusional."_

_**" well then stop thinking about her starting..NOW"**_

_"I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT HER SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND I CAN SMELL HER SCENT STRAWBERRY'S AND CINNAMON"_

**_"BUT SANGO AND RIN ARE ALSO AROUND SO WHY NOT FOCUS ON THEIR SCENT and if you dont care about her why do you feel your youkai arguing with you to come out and claim what's his"_**

_"My Youkai doesnt know what it wants"_

**_"You know what you want.You want Kagome.If you could you would claim her right now.You hate to see her sad,mad,or upset. Even thought you make her feel insecure about herself you still care about her. You want her and Youkai will do anything at this point to make her happy."_**

_"i...i"_

_**"You better stop your whore from insulting Kagome..unless you want to see your Youkai attack her.**_

_"I can careless if Kagome gets insulted"_

**_"Mate.Upset."Sesshomaru's Youkai said angrily_**

_"It doesn't matter"_

_**"Sesshomaru you have to calm him down. If he gets angry enough he will attack someone..that someone could be Kagome although i doubt that considering how much your demon loves her."**_

_"Alright calm down. i will stop Kagura."_

When Sesshomaru was done having a disscusion with himself and his demon. Kagura and Kagome were arguing.

"Well you little slut you don't even have enough friends to protect you." Kagura said with so much venom every one in the school would have enough to last a month.

"Leave her alone Kagura." Rin said with the same amount of venom.Hearing Rin's voice Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Yeah you little slut leave her alone."Sango said deadly. Seeing Kagura slap Kagome,Sesshomaru's eyes became red.Inuyasha saw this and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him into a corner to prevent him from doing something he may regret

"Sesshomaru, look i know how you feel about Kagome and its kinda obvious to me that you love her and your protective of her.But you have to calm down."Inuyasha said trying to calm his brother down.

"Mate.Hurt.Kill.Kagura." Sesshomaru said dangerously trying to walk by Inuyasha.

"No! Sesshomaru Don't! If Kagome saw you like this she would be scared of you and we don't want that.I think of Kagome as a friend even though i don't treat her like one.Like you think of her as your mate but your cruel to her. "Inuyasha said matter-factly.

"Your Right i do love her but i can't show her that." Sesshomaru said his eyes turning back to their golden color.

"Yeah sure whatever."Inuyasha said smirking.Sesshomaru smirked back but it immeaditly fell when he smelt Kagome's blood.His eyes turn back to their blood red color.Inuyasha had also smelt the blood.

"Sesshomaru don't. You can check on her later right now go take a walk but get away from Kagome."Inuyasha sternly replied to his brother's actions.

Growling,Sesshomaru did what he was told. Although he did not like being told what to do by Inuyasha, he knew it would be best for Kagome.Hearing Inuyasha yell at Kagura to leave he calmed down a bit.

"Kagome lets go get that cleaned up come on." Rin offered but Kagome shook her head in disapproval.

"You two get to class I'm a big girl i can do it."Kagome said flashing a smile.Sango and Rin just nodded at their friend's request.

Kagome walked to the girls bathroom after her friends were out of sight.When she was inside the the girls bathroom she gave a long sigh. She looked at her cheek where Kagura slapped her to see a cut that had started bleeding.She looked down at her wrist where Kagura grabbed her it was kinda deep but not enough to faint. When she looked back up in the mirror she saw Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"She yelled at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru flinched at the loudness since his ears were sensitive.Instinct taking over he covered her mouth with his right hand

"SHHH! I came to see if you were alright." He whispered his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. His cool breath smelt like pepermint that made Kagome's head swim. She didn't know if it was because she was shocked he was in there or because she loved the way he smelt.After he removed his hand Kagome glared and smirk.

"Shouldn't you be congradulating Kagura.Job well done." Her voice so cold it suprised Sesshomaru.He decided to ignore that comment.

"And i thought u weren't a push over. Why didn't you hit her back. I know if it was any other girl you would've hit her back.I've known you since Jr.Kindergarden." His cold voice sending shivers down Kagome's spine.She rolled her eyes.

"Well i rather not get beaten up by the entire group."Kagome said softly looking down.Sesshomaru's eyes soften listening to her response.

"So your saying you rather be beaten by just Kagura instead of the whole group..i wouldn't have hit you." He said gently'_I would never forgive myself if that happ-wait gahh stop that!_

**_"you love her give up"_**

"Please! You would've wanted to be the first person to hit me."Kagome said harshly turning around to face him.

"That's not true!"Sesshomaru said his voice icy.

"Yes it is and you know-" Kagome's sentence was cut short by Sesshomaru's lips.He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**_"HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT YOU DO LIKEE HER!!"_**

_"You're right i do like her "_

Snapping back to reality Kagome pulled away quickly.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"Kagome said confused.Sesshomaru smirked.

"We were just kissing."He said smartly.

"I know what we were doing but its wrong. we hate eachother and you have a girlfriend." Kagome said sternly.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You mean Had a girlfriend.I broke up with Kagura yesterday and i don't hate you. not at all." He said pulling Kagome into a warm embrace trying to comfort her.

"Then if you don't hate me why do you treat me so cruel." Kagome said tears building up in her eyes although she refused to cry in front of him she knew she couldn't help it. 13 years of being bullied and totured by Sesshomaru and his friends.13 yeas of keeping all these emotions bottled up inside her.She buried her face in his chest,her body slightly shaking.Smelling salt Sesshomaru hugged her body closer to his.

"i don't know. its just that u guess you were the only one to stand up to me. Remember in Kindergarden when i bullied that little boy who was in Jr.K"

"Oh you mean Shippo?" Kagome said recalling faded the memory.He tucked her head neatly under his chin.

"Yes and do you remember when you slapped me infront of everyone just to stand up to him?"Sesshomaru said smiling at the memory,rubbing her back in small,calming circles.

"Yeah."Kagome said giggling at the thought of a small Kagome slapping Sesshomaru.

"Well that was embarassing and i guess i wanted revenge..not knowing i would end up liking you along the way." He said saying the last part quietly but Kagome still heard.

"Yeah i like you too. Even if you were a complete jerk to me." Kagome said raising her head so she could look into his now soft eyes.He placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"So you do understand?" He asked quietly.

"yes." was her only response.Hearing the bell ring they jumped. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek quickly before hurring out of the bathroom.

"Wow this was one hell of a morning...and what the hell just happened are me and Sesshomaru friends...no less a couple..ugh this is too confusing" Kagome said quietly to herself before walking out of the bathroom

HEYYYY PEOPLES OF THE WORRRLLLLDDDD. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

REVIEW!!

pllleeeaaassee just press the little purple button and write something and i'll be uber happy


End file.
